1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telescoping handle assembly and, more particularly, to a stroller equipped with a telescoping handle assembly which can be used in a one-hand fold mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In simplifying the experience of folding a stroller, it is necessary to eliminate as many steps in the physical process of folding as possible. Many strollers have one-hand fold mechanisms which allow the caretaker to grasp the release actuator and then fold the stroller all in one simple motion. However, these mechanisms are typically mounted to strollers with fixed frame handles or pivoting frame handles.
Telescoping handle strollers currently do not have the luxury of a one hand fold mechanism. The caretaker must go through a series of physical steps to release the locking mechanism which can be complicated and frustrating. A telescoping handle is often desired on a stroller because its adjustability allows it to accommodate a large range of caretaker heights and stride lengths while also allowing for a considerably compact fold. A telescoping handle also provides a more clean-looking, simplified solution for a height-adjustable handle, compared to that of a rotating handle. A one-hand fold mechanism allows for an easy, simple means of folding a stroller in any situation where such a convenience would be useful.
Therefore, it is important to design a stroller with both a telescoping handle and a one-hand fold mechanism in order to maximize the convenience, intuitive perception, aesthetic benefits and positive user-experience of the stroller.